I'd Sell My Soul For You
by Jerk.Bitch
Summary: An Epic Dean Winchester Romance. Blood Sex and of Course Rock n' Roll!
1. Chapter 1

1.1

Pilot

It was Halloween Night, which had fallen on a Friday this year. Fridays' were spent at my sister Kelly's and soon-to-be-brother-in-law, Sam's flat. Though I didn't go voluntarily.No way,but, okay, don't get me wrong, I love my sister and Sam is an awesome guy but, Ive been crammed with studying this Senior year of College. And it doesn't help that my liefs dream is a very hard subject to pass. Demonology. It was way of family happening that threw me into this carrier and I'm so damn close to achieve this. But My youngest sister, Emily, and her soon-to-be-hubby, Pete, prosiest on dragging me there every week!

I was in the process of apply eyeliner when Emily barged in.

"How do I look Doodle?"

Doodle was this little nick-name Emily had given to me back when I was in about Th grade. She said it was because i was always doodling, go figure. I turned away from my mirror to look at my sister. My eyebrow involuntarily raised at her get-up.

"What, it can't be that bad!"

I squinted at her, begging to differ. She glared at me and placed her hands on her petite hips.

"Come on! tell me, besides, it can't be as bad as _your _outfit were as it's your every day get up."

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you proud of that come back?"

She grinned.

"Very."

"Okay, well you look like a French Whore."

She gasped.

"Do not!"

She so did, trust me. She was wearing a very short black dress, like one of those maids outfits,ya know? just sluttier, white stalkings, and black pumps. So whore-esk.

"So do."

"That's not what Pete said."

"Peter did not need to say anything for his eyes simply saw your clad outfit and his mouth was just a puppet in a horny little show fit to please your inquiring mind."

She had this look on her face like her brain had broke something and was twitching in despair. I could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"What ever Elvira, just get done, were leaving soon."

* * *

Considering I was a basic freak of nature and by choose I looked rather normal compared to those two. Emily of course in her maids outfit in which you could totally see what her 'mama' gave her and Pete, an _Elves_ Dracula, I don't know. I was dress in a long sleeve Metallica teeshirt, form-fitting black pants and my boots. My long black hair with pink flecks was straightened tonight and my eye makeup was just black.

"Jenny, your not seriously bring a book tonight?" Emily screeched.

"Yes Emily, I am."

"It's Friday and _Halloween_! Isn't like, your national Holiday?" she giggled. I glared at her.

"I resent that."

"What she means to say is, shouldn't't you relax a bit?" Pete asked, underlining Emily's real meaning of the question.

"Well, this book is my last one on my reading list and it's only got three chapter's left. After that, I have to write a five page essay on it. When I'm done that, I'm home free till Finals."

"Well, are you even going to drink the whine coolers Kelly bought you?" Emily inquired. Now, I'm no wussy. I can drink when I _need_ to but when it's occasions like these, I prefer to drink whine coolers.

"Yes...i'll sip them."

okay, in times of dyer need, I will drink like a German at October-fest, say if your life was at stake, Id totally put my liver at risk

"Oh my gawd! that's worse than sipping a freakin' shot."

What can I say? alcohol dosn't really help the brain focus.

"uh-so Jenny, what book_ are _you reading?" I adored Pete's attempt to change the subject.

"The Jersey Devil"

"That should be counted as cheating!"Emily yelled.

"Why?"

"Because, you already know everything there is to know about New Jersey and it's freakin' Devil!"

Okay, total Linda Blare moment, I was so ready for her head to do a 360 and spew pee soup. Why was she freaking out on me?

"Well, excuse me if I prefer doing my projects on this I enjoy reading about!"

"No, your just dwelling on the past, why want you forget about them and what happened!?"

"Girls, lets not fight..."Pete interjected.

"At least someone isn't forgetting them! Why the hell do you prosiest on forgetting about them!?"

It fell silent, the tension in the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife, until she broke it.

"I'm sorry,your right, I shouldn't try so hard to forget them."

"It's okay, maybe your right, I am dwelling on the past."

"No! You are doing them homage by becoming something so well respected and not forgetting them."

"It's okay, I forgive your bitchiness."

Out of no were Emily threw herself over the back seat and crushed me with a hug. This caused Pete to swerve but managed to steer back onto the road again.

"Warn a man before you go doing death dives into the back seat!"


	2. Chapter 2

1.2

Pilot

After having our little pow-wow in the back of Pete's dark green 1969 Chevie Nova SS, and almost crashing it all at once, we finally arrived at Sam and Kelly's flat. By the looks of it, the apartment complex had already marched forth to celebrate there Halloween to it's full extent. There was toilet paper streaming down form the banisters, a bunch of the those red plastic cups strewn all over the floor, a pumpkin on every other step, flashing lights, smoke,creepy sounds, the works. But we could also hear parties at work on every level as we made it to our destination.

I rang the door bell as we made it to room 36 and we all heard from within the apartment Kelly sqeel and run for the door. She flung it open and tackled Emily and hugged Pete. Then she turned to me.

"Jenny, you look like death!"

I smiled hugging her.

"And you look like a nurse thats looking to give her pacients more that there medicine."

She gasped.

"Shud-up! oh, I bought you your whine coolers but I don't know were Samster put theme so you'll have to ask him."

I nodded and walked past her into the apartment. As I walked away I hear Kelly question Petes costume at choose and him answer 'I'm the King! BAHAHAHA!'

"Wow..."

I staried whide eyed at the umbundency of the Halloween decorations in this smallisj apartment.

"She insisted on decorating to the full extent."

I smiled, turning to Sam.

"Hey Sam."

We hugged.

Iv'e always loved Sam. He's smart, has a good head on his shoulders, he's got a futuer, one that includes Kelly, and he loves her. Most importantly, we new eachothers most deepest and darkest secrets.

"I'm good Sam-o, just crammed, ya know?"

"Boy do I."

I also loved the fact that Sam understood what it ment to be prosuing a hard to earn career.

"Ya, I got three chapters left on the last book on my reading list and then I gotta write a five page essay."

"Well, if you want you can use my lasptop."

I grinned.

"Really?"

"Of course! it's right over there on the kitchen counter."

"That would be awsome, thanks Sam-o. Oh and Kelly said to ask you about my whine coolers."

"You gonna start this early?"

I took a glance at Emily and Kelly starting up the taquila shots and Pete putting in Jackass Two and returned my gaze to Sam. he laughed, knowing my answer already.

"In the fridge Penny."

"SAM!"

"Hey, you call me Sam-o, why can't I call you Penny?"

I glared at him. Penny was the name my parents were _going_ to name me only becasue my last name is Nickel and so Sam thought it be a cute nickname, so not cute.

"_What_ever."

It was 11:14 and all of them, except Sam, had found some sort of buz. I had finished my book and had started my essay. I had gotten about three paragraphs done when nature called.

I was only in ther for what? three, four minuets tops but I walked back out, Emily and Pete were making out, like full toncel hockey gropage session right on the couch and Sam had come up from behinde Kelly in the kitchen and had begun to kiss her kneck.

I qucikly shut myself back into the bathroom and sunk to my knees. I wasn't jelouse, _so _not jelouse...ish. OK! I was _so_ totally jelouse of my sisters! I mean, they had found there prince charmings! There one and onlys, the one who put them before there own well being and I had never even had a boyfriend before. I had never been kissed and most certainly had never done the **dirty **before! But they had! I was totally jelouse.

I sighed, getting up, surly five minuets had given them enough time to compose themselves and I was right. As I walked back in Sam was pulling out the couhc bed and Kelly had gotten some blankets while Emily and Pete had gone and gotten our bags. You see, whe have this tradition that every other weekedn we spent at one anothers flats, this week just so happend to be at Kelly and Sams.

"Bed time already?"

I asked Sam, he smiled at me.

"Ya, were all pretty beat so were gonna call it a night."

I nodded and began making my bed.

"Night everyone."

They said there good nights to me and left me to a long night of work and probebly no sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

1.3

Pilot

A/N:_ Italic _means either the character is thinking to once self and or dreaming and simply to give the word that is in Italic more emphasis.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I took a sip of my Pepsi that I had poured myself, for alcohol dosen't really help the brain focus, ya know, and squinted at the screen. I sighed once more and fell back onto my pill, closing my eyes for just a second and just breathing, relaxing.

_BANG!_

I sat up straight.

_What the hell was that?_

I thought that I was dreaming or something, just tired from being up so late, ya, that had to been it, right? I mean it_ was _12:00 A.m. I smiled to myself at such nonsense and placed my fingers back on the key board, readying to finish this SOB when it came again!

_BANG!_

This time it was followed by footsteps, heavy ones too, and the fridge door opening? Were...were we being robed of our _beer_? I stood up out of bed as quickly as possible and tipped toed to the kitchen door, peeking over the door frame and gasped, pulling back quickly. OK, defiantly a robber and defiantly taking a Boston Logger. I placed my palm over my hand to quiet my breathing. I needed to so calm down right now! I thought my heart was beating so loudly that the robber could freakin' heart it!

_Talk about Tell-Tale-Heart._

I needed to act fast, no way was this dewsh bag gonna get to my sisters and brother in laws. With in a second, it seemed, my brain had made it's own self up and the next thing I know I'm launching myself onto this guy and tackling him to the ground, pinning his arms behind in one quick motion.

"Who the hell are you?"

I demanded.

"Who the hell are _you_?

I pushed down harder on his arms.

"I asked first!"

"OW! that hurts you know?"

I smirked.

"That's the point jack ass."

"Ah, so you like to play ruff do you?"

My eyebrows forwarded.What the hell was he talking about?

Before I could even think to react he had unclasped his hands from my grip, taking my wrist in his own hands and had threw me in the air, landing on my back with a thump and him on top of me with my arms pinned above my head.

I glared up at him and his smart ass smirk. Suddenly, light flickered on, revealing Emily with a broom, Kelly with a hairbrush, Sam a bat, and Pete a remote.

_What the hell was he thinking of doing with that_?

The man, no _robber_, freaking **ROBBER**! got off of me and stood before my, well, my family and smiled! _**freakin' smiled**_.

"Dean?"Choked Sam.

"_**DEAN**_? as in long lost brother Dean?"

Spat Kelly.

"uh, well, ya."

"Sammy! Good to see ya!"

"good to see you too...at 12:00 in the morning."

"Ah, you know me, one fro a grand entrance."

Sam snorted.

"Listen Sammy, I'd love to catch up, really, but we gotta talk so just let's go outside for a sec. and-"

"No, what ever you have to say you can say in front of them."

Dean snorted this time.

"Alright...Dad's been on a hunting trip for a few days and I haven;t heard from him in a while."


	4. Chapter 4

Pilot

1.4

"Jenny, are you OK?"

I took Pete's out stretched hand and faced them.

"I'm fine Kel."

"Are you sure, cause if not, I'll totally kill him if you want."

I smiled at Emily's words.

"No, at least, not yet."

My gaze turned to Sam's. Being the only one who new what 'hunt' meant, I also new that it wasn't good and the look on Sam's face was even worse.

"Um, guys, I'm gonna go talk to my brother."

He was talking to me because with the connection of our mothers deaths, we had this thing were he would send me like these telepathic messages and this was saying that he wanted me to act normal and keep those three in side. I nodded.

--------

It had been at least a half an hour since Sam and Dean had gone outside to talk and Kelly was getting real a antsy.

"Kelly, would you _please_ sit down! Your making my head hurt."

"Well I'm sor-ry if I'm worried _Peter_."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"He's outside with his _brother_, I think he's gonna survive sweetie."

She glared at me.

**Meanwhile outside...**

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose and gave my brother a hard glare.

"Alright, I'll go Dean, but you gotta promise me something..."

"Name it Sammy!"

"You get me back here by Sunday night."

"Sunday, why?"

"Iv'e gotta interview...with a law school."

"Law school..."

He squinted at me.

"Alright, I'll have your sorry ass back here by Sunday night."

**Back inside...**

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm just a little apprehensive at the fact that my fiance' is outside with the man who tackled and pinned you down!"

I sighed at Kelly who had basically lost it and placed my head in my hands.

"Sweetie, just calm down, believe me, I don't like that the brother he hasn't seen in two years just waltz back into his life and wants him to come with him, but you gotta trust that Sam can handle this. They'll be back inside soon."

She bowed her head, knowing I was right, and nodded. And like some cheesy movie or Internet story, Sam and Dean walked in at that exact moment. Kelly grinned, hugging Sam.

"So, whats the what?"

"Um, well, I'm going with my brother for the weekend."

"_What_? But, but the interview, thats a pretty big deal babe."

"I know, and Dean said he'd have me back by Sunday night."

"Scouts honor."

We all glared at Dean. Sam smirked sideways and took Kelly by the hand.

"Lets go talk in the bedroom."

And they left.

Kelly's Point of View:

"Sam, this man comes back into your life suddenly after two years and asks you to go help him find your dad!"

"I know, believe me, but I have to do this. If I know my dad, and I do, he's probably up in the cabin with the company of Jack Daniels and has just forgotten to pick up the phone. It wont take long and before you know it, I'll be back here, with you." I smiled at him. This man that I loved so damn much and just , couldn't be mad at him. He grinned, knowing that he had won and pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him. He kissed me and like always, I got goosebumps all up and down my body.

"Alright, it's just a little weird ya know? Your brother showing up after two years of nothingness at 12:00 at night _and_ he tackles me sister all so he can take you to some place to find your drunk father._ But _it is your father and I _can_ understand that. Just be careful, okay?"

He smiled, and kissed me.

"Promise."

**Meanwhile in the living room...**

I sat on the couch that was still pulled out into my makeshift bed with my arms crossed in front of my chest, glaring at Dean. Emily and Pete sat in the kitchen drinking some coffee. And I couldn't help but just not like this guy, nope, not one bit.

"You know, staring isn't very nice." he said

"Neither is pinning someone to the ground."I spat back

"Hey sister, you started it."

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Your fat ass crawls through the kitchen window at 12 in the morning for what? A Logger and I'm just supposed to say 'oh it's okay,go right ahead?"

He stared at me long and hard for what seemed like forever. I glared back.

"Don't scrutinize me."

He smirked, the M-effer freakin smirked! Thankfully Kelly and Sam walked back out holding hands and a bag in Sam's other free grasp.

"Ready?" Sam asked. Dean jumped up form his spot on the lazy boy.

"Ya."

Sam set the bag down.

"Actually, I need to talk to Penny for sec."

"Penny?"Dean questioned,"I thought your name was Jen."

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"It's Sam-o's nickname for me, jackass."

He stared at me opened mouthed.

"Shut your mouth Dean, you'll catch flies." I said as I followed Sam into the hall.

**In the Hallway...**

"Whats up Sam-o?"

"It's my dad, he's gone missing."

"You think, you think it could be..."

"I don't know yet."

"Well, I want to come with you."

"Now, you know I can't do that. How would I explain your accompaniment to my brother? He would totally rip me a new one if you found out that I gave you the whole 'the truth is at there' speech, and besides, you wouldn't even know were to begin on self defense."

"Hello! demonologies!"

"Yes, but what about everything else?"

He had me there. I sighed looking down. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, I know you want to catch this bartered as much as-"

"No!it's not just that Sam, damn straight I want to catch that son of bitch and make him pay for what he did, but I want to get every other SOB along the way."

"You know, you truly are a hunter."

"Oh shucks, don't make a girl blush."

Sam smiled, but it faded back to seriousness.

"I need you here, protecting them, and, and Kelly."

He got this glazed look on him, it was the look of pure heart pounding, adrenaline pumping love.

"God, I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"Crash and burn?"

He laughed.

"Ya.

"You know Sam, she's lucky she found you, your one in a million."

His eyebrows forwarded and he shook his head.

"No, no, I'm the lucky one."

I didn't feel jealousy this time. No, just happiness that these guys, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz (the third) and Samuel Winchester, were my sisters future. It was like this big wait was lifted off my chest at that moment, because I realized that they didn't need me, they had there night in shinning arm and they would take care of them. I didn't have to worry anymore.

I sighed.

"Alright, I'll stay, but on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You call me if this dose lead to the demon and you keep yourself safe."

"Thats to conditions Penny."

"SAM!"

"Alright, okay, pinky swear."

I grinned, looping my own pinky with his.

"Pinky swear."


	5. Chapter 5

1.5

Dreams

Pilot

Dean and Sam had left about and hour ago but we were all still up, not really able to find sleep. So we decided to watch an episode of X-Files. Ironically it was the New Jersey episode, but any way, it was know 3 in the morning and I could tell that we were all tired.

"Guys, I think we should head off to bed," I announced.

Kelly stretched, reaching for the remote that would turn of the t.v.,

"Ya, your right."

The television made a low pop as the screen went black.

"Good night guys," Kelly said as she got up from her spot on the couch.

" Hey Kel,"I spoke," you know he's gonna be okay, right?"

She smiled and nodded at me.

"It's Sam, of course he'll be okay."

At that, she disappeared into her bedroom, as did Emily and Pete, leaving me alone once again. I sighed and lied down on the couch and closed my eyes. I kept thinking of Sam and the danger who could be getting himself into and then the look on Kelly's face when he _didn't_ return and I just couldn't stomach that. But then I remembered that his father had trained them like soldiers and that Dean wouldn't let anything happen to him and that gave myself some sort of comfort. At least enough so that I fell into way deep sleep.

_He's tall, taller to my 5',5' anyways, but I can't see any defining features. He's just a blur, a black mass. I watch as he moves tawords me, slowly like a scene out of The Matrix, until he's on top of me. The figure straddles and pins me down, attacking my lips with a bones shuddering kiss. It's hard and lustful but so damn passionate. He pulls away and I'm breathless. I open my eyes and I see these yellow pupils just staring back at me. The figure grins then and laughs. It's dark and menacing and sends shivers up and down my whole body. His hands begin ripping at my night gown, trying to reach the skin with in the fabric. This isn't the same figure, no, it's taller and so much heavier. The figure leans down to my ear and whisper in a harsh tone:_

_"You killed them!"_

_Killed who? what? what the hell was he talking about? And then I saw them pinned to the ceiling, there belly's bleeding and then they burst into flames. Emily, Kelly, And Pete were dead!_

"Dude, what was up with you and Jenny back there?" I asked my brother as we drove down this abandoned back road.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the whole time you had this look on your face like she had said that Impala wasn't that great of a car or like Mettalica shouldn't even be counted as Heavy Metal."

He glared at me.

"Nothing was wrong, she was a just a smart ass."

"Oh, so theres a girl out there who isn't at your feet the instant you step in the door who has a mind of her own and suddenly she's a smart ass?"

"Well, ya, she didn't even give me a once over! That never happens."

I laughed.

"Jennifer is more complicated then that."

"What do you mean?"

"Shes...very family oriented and cares more for her sisters than her own well being. Things have happened in her life that have made her grow up faster than she needed."

"Like us?"

"Like you Dean."

"She is not like me."

"Oh really? I bet if I put you two into a room for at least an hour you'd be all Ozzy Osman and Mettalica."

"Ozzy Osborne, and you cant honestly tell me she likes to listen to Skid Row, Ratt, or even Led Zeppelin."

"She was wearing a Mettalic shirt tonight."

He gave me a side glance. I laughed.

"What ever man, I'm gonna sleep."

"Ya what ever."

_"Kelly! I'm home, Jen, Em, Pete? Guys!"_

_I set my bag down by the couch when I noticed Jen's cell phone on the coffee table. I picked it up because it was open and was about to shut it when I noticed that she had tried to call me. I shut her phone and took my Trio out and turned it own. I had missed her five calls. I payed no attention to it and just put my phone back into my pocket and walked into my bedroom._

_"Jennifer!"_

_I ran to Jenny who was tied to mine and Kelly's bed._

_"Jenny, sweetie talk to me."_

_She had this big bruise on her cheek and it looked like someone had tried to choke her. She was way out of it._

_"Jennifer, were are the others? Come one wake up!"_

_Her eyes snapped open and flew to the ceiling and she began to freak out. My eyes flew to were hers were looking and fell back wards. Kelly, Pete, and Emily were pinned to the ceiling with there belly's split open._

My eyes snapped open and I flew forward.

"Nightmare?"Dean asked.

Suddenly my phone began to ring.

"Ya, that's been going off for a while."

"How many times has it been ringing?"

"That would be the fifth time."

My eyes went wide as the caller i.d. read Jenny.

"Jennifer, sweetie calm down, just breath, Jen, What, whats wrong?JEN!"

I looked at my phone. The line had gone dead. She was screaming about some man with yellow eyes had attacked them.

"Dean! turn the hell around! There in trouble."

Without even asking any questions, he had did a full 360 and head at full speed tawords my flat.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes yanked themselves apart, pulling me from my nightmare. I was tangled in my sheets, soaked with sweat and shaken out of my nerves beyond all belief. I sat up slowly, breathing in quick, sharp breaths. I felt woozy and on the edge of throwing up. That nightmare, or what ever it was, had taken my nerves and ripped them in half. I felt like I was on some bad trip or, well, if I had ever even tried Mary Jane, I'm sure this was what a bad trip would feel like, I'm not saying that I'm a druggie or anything of the sort, trust me, I don't even drink. My feet swung themselves over the side of the couch and rested on cold hard wooden floor. I stood up slowly, still struggling to find my barrings as I began to walk tawords the kitchen.

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was only 6: 30 in the morning. That dream felt so real and like I had been in there for days, even years. Yanking the fridge door open and grabbing the last real beer in there, I opened it in one swift motion and took a swig, gagging on it's bitterness, setting back in it's rightful place, and shutting the door behind it.

_You know you need to check on them._

Piped in my brain. I growled at it, but I knew it was right. I knew damn well that if I didn't drag my ass to there rooms and check from head to toe that they were okay, I'd keep myself up until at least 8:oo in the morning and whined up checking on them anyways.

"Okay, alright, checkith thy loved ones."

I shook my head at my stupidity, I mean it was a dream for Christ sakes! But I was Miss. Over Reactant and found myself peeking over Emily and Pete, hands clasped in shaky fists, pursing my lips. They were breathing just fine, actually they were perfectly fine holding each other, cuddling close as lovers tended to do especially on cold nights such as these. Satisfied that there intestines weren't peeking out of there belly's, I tip toed back out and shut the door.

"Two down, one tow go..."

Kelly's door swung open quietly as i walked through and leaned down, squinting at her form under the covers. I saw the steady rise and fall of her stomach and sighed. She was fine, as if I I had magical seeing powers and had saw this coming, okay, not funny, seeing her dead was what brought me in here in the first place. I shook my head at myself and showed myself the door.

"I'm way out of my gourd."

I whispered to myself. It was true, I was talking to myself, hey even geniuses have there little quirks, I just tended to talk to myself when I was nerves.

"No your not sugar."

I stopped dead in my tracks, I wasn't that crazy, was I?

"No, your not crazy, I'm as real as the cloths on your back."

O-kay, first the bad dreams depicting horrible deaths of the ones you love and now, a stranger stands in the middle of the living room who can some how read your mind, great, it must be Sunday. He laughed silently.

"I always did find your dry sense of humor fairly amusing Jennifer."

Crap, okay, okay, he knows me, he freakin' knows me! What to do, what the hell to do? A beam of light literally fell from the ceiling and landed on my charging cell phone that lay only a foot away from me on the end table. Praze Hala! I began to move ever so slowly tawords the the phone, keeping an eye on the intruder who stupidly had his back turned to me, looking out the window. my hand reached for the phone, inches away when the stranger threw his hand up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Ya,okay, and I listen to you because?"

he turned abruptly, a pair of yellow eyes grinning back at me. That caught me off track.

"Come know, we were having such a good time and you want to call in the calvary already?"

"You son of a bitch, you killed my mother!"

"Yes, a sad inconvenience, but can't we see past that?"

"Uh, let me think...No!"

I grabbed the phone and ran into the bathroom, locking it behind me. He immediately began to bang on the door.

"Shit!"

My fingers trembled on the number three as I pressed it and Sam's the number began to dial.

"Sam!"

"Jennifer, sweetie?What's wrong?"

"It's him, he's back, the bastard who killed out mother's!"

"What?breath Jen."

The phone was getting all stat-icy.

"Sam!SAM!"

The demon broke through, the door falling to the ground with a big bang.

"Now, that isn't very nice you know?locking me out when all I want to do is be inside..."

His hand flew up, some unseen force knocking the phone aside. I couldn't't move, as much as i wanted to, I just couln't, my legs wouldn't allow it. My body shook in unbearable tremors as his clammy fingers tightened around my throat and began to choke me. My air came out in short, harsh gasps. I scratched at his hands on my throat, I scratched at the floor, trying to get the phone. I was so close, my finger tips just barley grazing the smooth electrical surface, but I just couldn't. My head began to swell and my vision became strained. I literally felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as I fell silently limp.

"Jennifer!Kelly, Em, Pete, anybody? Crap, Dean, I don't hear them, I knew we were taking to long, what if there dead?"

"Okay, that's enough of that right know Sam, there not dead, just go looking in the bathroom and check your bedroom, I'll go check the fire escape, alright?"

My brother nodded at me and went to go search the bathroom while I headed for the kitchen. Sometimes, man, I think my brother's name should have been Samantha or somethin cause he over reacts way to quickly. I shook my head silently, thinking of my brothers tendency to thin the worst first while my hand absentmindedly went to push open the fire escape window when my fingers touched something grainy.

"Crap."

Sulfur, that means a demon's been here.

"NO!"

came Sammy's distrait voice. My hand tightened on my gun as I made into a mad dash tawords his bedroom.

"Sam, whats-oh God."

I looked on like a deer in the head lights at the bodies of Sam's girlfriend, her younger sister, and her boyfriend pinned to the ceiling with blood dripping from there stomaches. It was wicked dashvew as I knew what was coming next and it all seemed like some drill etched into my head as I pushed Sam out of the apartment and ran to Jennifer. She was awake with a big bruise on her throat but her eyes were glued to the ceiling and at her families bodies. My hand flew up and grabbed her face, gently turning it tawords me.

"We need to go, know."

As I said this the ceiling erupted into flames. Jenny's eyes locked with mine and she nodded, standing up and taking my hand. We ran as fast as we could down those flight of stares, barley making concrete before there apartment blew up entirely with flames. Sam was torn, crying uncontrollably, he was broken so bad but Jen, she just stood there, looking at the flames, not crying, not saying a word, I thought she asn;t breathing. I was worried, why hadn't she lost it like Sammy? I mean it was her family.

Sam stood up with me and walked over to Jenny. He held her very close, like brother would and she returned it, which gave me some kind of ease. Then Sammy popped the trunk and uncovered the secret compartment underneath were our arsenal was hidden. i began to move, to stop him or better yet kill him when Jen turned and looked at the array of weaponry and said:

"Wev'e got work to do."


	7. Chapter 7

1.7

The Brush Off

Lady In White

The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, painting the city a light orange, taking away the night, the darkness. We were driving to the apartment I shared with...with Emily and Pete. It was on the opposite side of town and would be a tad bit longer before we reached it. My chin rest firmly on my hand that leaned on the door frame. The window was open so the whizzing air whipped my long black hair here and there, sending welcomed chills down my entire body. No one had said a word since our departure and I new me and Sammy, especially Sammy were going to get our asses chewed out any time know by Dean.

"So, you guys wanna explain yourselves?"

Pipped in Dean, like he could read my mind.

"Well,"

Sam began.

"Oh please Sam, enlighten me on the fact that she knows about the things that go bump in the night."

"Her mother, 22 years ago, she was killed in a fire Dean."

Dean fell silent. I could feel his eyes look at me through eh rear view mirror. Here we go.

"But Kelly and Emily were what, two years younger than her, if Jen was born 22 years ago and her mother died around, I guess the Sam time as ours did, how could they have been born?"

Damn, he was smart. Sam was at a loss so I guess I would have to be Miss Fill In The Blank.

"I was adopted." There I said it. I am adopted, Emily and Kelly weren't even my real sisters and they died because, well, because they new me! I felt my anger and sadness growing in side of me by the second.

"The fire killed both your parents?"

Asked Dean so very gently.

"No, my father had gotten me out but, well, after losing my mother I guess he just kinda lost it and, killed himself."

Of course Sam new this already when we had the big discussion way back when but his expression wasn't like Dean's. Dean was unreadable. His face was an un-etched stone with out emotion, just staring contently at the road. It showed no sadness or forgiveness for me, just unreadable facile features that look content on watching the road. Some how this was more comforting that anything he could have said because I knew all those 'I'm so sorry for your loses' that any normal person would have said by now would have been bullshit and like reading lines on a card he's said a million times. I guess saying nothing at all was the best comforting words he could give me and I appreciated it.

My hands were shaky as they reached into my back pocket for my apartment keys. I was so dreading this moment. The lock made a low click as the key fell into place unlatching it. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I kept my head down, not looking around, not daring to even take a peek at all the things that lay strew here and there.

"Make your selves at home, I'll be just a second"

I quickly shut myself into my room fell to my knees. I was so not ready for this at all.

I watched as Jenny locked herself in her room with worried eyes. We needed to talk about what happened. She hadn't even shed a tear and that scared me more than anything. I began to walk around the bright apartment as Dean found himself the kitchen and a beer. There were a lot of pictures on the tables, the walls, the mantel. A lot were of Pete and Emily, some of Emily and Jen, others of Kelly,Emily, and Jen, even once of all of us together. There was one on the mantel on the far right of me and Kelly kisses. I silently took it down and stared at it. I felt my gut wrench, set it back and began to walk tawords Jenny's room. When I reached the door I put my ear to it and listened. I heard her silently whimpering. I took that as my invitation and opened the door just a smig to find her sitting on the bed holding a picture of all of us and silently crying. She must of heard me because she stopped herself and set the picture down.

I sniffled, whipping my tears away. This was stupid, crying, it wasn't going to bring them back. And I didn't want to show Sammy that I was a wreck and so not okay.

"Jenny, we need to talk."

"No we don't Sammy, theres nothing to say."

"I really disagree, It's unhealthy to keep all that anger and sadness pent up Jen, it's gonna get to you eventually."

"No Sam, your not Dr. Phil okay? I don't want to talk about! I can't."

With that said I brushed passed him and ran out of the apartment.

I watched in confusion as Jenny ran out of the apartment with her bag in hand. After finding out what had happened to her parents and that the demon had killed her mother as well, and with what happen only hours ago, I found no excuse to leave her here, I mean the girl could be a big bitch, but she had no one left and Sammy seemed to be the closest thing to family right know, taring them apartment wouldn't be good for both of them. So I agreed to let her come with us. But man, if chick flick moments were gonna start before we even hit the high way, I think I was gonna need a lot more beer to with stand that torcher.

"What the hell did ya do to her?"

Sam gave me a hard glare.

"Nothin, she was crying, I went to check on her and when I confronted her she brushed it off as nothing. Man, she's more like you than I thought."

I actually felt a small smirk pinch at my lips but let it pass. It was true, I could be a hard ass when it came to letting your feelings out and Dr. Phil over there didn't help that one bit. But I also knew what it could do to a person mentally and physically and that wasn't something I'd wish anyone.

"Well, Dr. Phil, she dosn't want to talk about it right know, so give her some space and when shes ready, she'll open up."

I answered taking a swig of the beer. Sam huffed and gave me one of those priceless 'you've got to be joking' looks. I set the beer down and walked to the door.

"Come on, before she messes with the radio and tunes it to something like Brittany Spears or whatever."

Sam sighed and began to walk tawords the door, but stopped and turned around, walked to the mantel and stole a picture of him and Kelly, as well as one of all four of them together and walked back to the door and out to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

1.8

Music Trivia, and a Case Is Revealed

Lady In White

Moments after I stormed out of the building I once called home, Sam and Dean came following out. Dean found his rightful place behind the driver seat and Sam the passenger side while I claimed the back seat to be mine. I could tell that what I had said to Sam was really hurting him I mean we had told each other everything. I trusted him more than anyone really and I couldn't even come to him in my most greatest time of need. But I had my reasons why I couldn;t talk to him about this and if it hurt his feelings than so be it, he'd get over it.

Dean brought the beautiful car to life and peeled out of the parking lot and onto the road. It was silent, really very uncomfortably silent and I didn;t like it. Dean must have felt the same way and broke it.

"So, the last place Dad had been before disappearing was Jericho, California."

"That's about three or four hours away, thats not that far away."

I piped in.

"Not far at all, so can you shed some light on what we are hunting?"

Asked Sammy.

Dean thought for a moment. I guess he wasn't really use to having to share this kind of thing with an outsider and truth be told, I wasn't registering the fact that I'd be spend most of my time hunting demons and ghost now.

"Well, nothing really except that there were a rash of killings on this one slab of concrete, but it was dads job and you know how he is about sharing, all I know is that his message told me to go to Jericho."

"Ok, so we go in un knowledged about what we are about to hunt, this shall be interesting."

Dean glared at me.

"You have something to say missy?"

"As a matter a fact I do Mr. Winchester, I find that the way your ready to go all gung hoe in Jericho when theres something there to hunted and you know nothing at all, just relying on a phone call to be quite reckless."

"Ya well, your new at this so I'll try and be very clear , what my father says, goes, got it princess?"

I glared at him, Dean returning it fully back.

"I so don't like you right know."

"Ya, well right back at you."

"Bitch."

He looked like he was going to say something back but Sam stopped him.

"Come on guys, stop it all right, Jenny I know what your saying, I do-"

"You do?"

cut in Dean. Sam gave him a look and turned back to me.

"But maybe when we get there my father will be there and have more information for us."

I could see that Sam had the same mind set as me about Deans uncanny loyalty to his father very spars phone call and how we were basically sitting ducks going into there but I also saw that it was there father and decided to let it go. We would have to see when we got there I guess.

It had been about three and a half hours in this God forsaken car and I was way antsy.

"Would you please calm down?"

Dean yelled. I stopped fidgeting and glared at him.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm just a little tired of the scenery especially the back your sorry ass."

"You know what-"

"What Dean, come on, throw a witty come back at me, come on, give it to me."

"Guys-"

Sam's warning voice broke in as me and Dean shot daggers through our eyes. In one quick motion Dean's big, fat meaty hand had flashed to the radio tuner and turned it on. Instantly AC/DC's Back in Black came blasting through the speakers. His lips spreed into a very cocky smirk like this was supposed to hurt me, pa-lease. I began to bob my head to the beat, mouthing the words silently.

"Wait, hold it, _hold it_! You like this?"

"Uh, ya."

"Oh really, okay, Miss Smarty Pants, do you know who this is?"

"AC/DC, duh, even the posers know this band."

Sam started cracking up as Dean stared at me shell shocked.

"Ya, alright, that was pretty easy, but do you know the lead singer?"

"Well, the original singer was Bon Scott but he died when he drowned in his own throw up back in 1980 and was replaced by Brian Johnson that same year."

I answered coyly, a big grin plastered on my face.

"Dean, sweetie, what have I told you about leaving your mouth open?"

He shut it and looked at me astonished, but then he grinned.

"Lead guitarist?"

I sighed.

"Angus Young, come know Dean, have you nothing better?"

His eyebrows forwarded and was about to ask me more trivia when Sam interrupted him.

"Okay, you guys can finish this little Pow-Wow once we pay the toll."

Dean turned in his seat to look at me.

"Were not finished."

"oh, I'm so scared, what ever shall I do?"

We had paid the tole and were setting into the northern part of California, Jericho only being about a half an hour from here. As promised, once we hit one of the main roads that would lead to Jericho, Dean brought up some more trivia, this time about Led Zeppelin.

"Okay, so you think you know 80's music?"

"Well, yes, I tend to think I do hold a good amount of information."

"How about Led Zeppelin?"

"Ah, yes Jimmy Page and of course Robert Plant."

"Dude, why don't you just give it up already?"

"Quite Sammy, this is war."

"Alright, then take your best shot."

"What band was Page in first?"

"The Yardbirds."

I heard a distinct form of words one which included bitch and what the hell. But almost instantly his head snapped back, his eyes holding determination.

"What are the four symbols that they us stand for, according to them, and what album cover were they featured on?"

Okay that was a tuffy, I had to think, going through all my preshes info of my beloved rock and roll information and some were between Eric Clapton and Blue Oyster Cult found what I was looking for.

"Well, they stand for Jimmy Page, Robert Plant, John Paul Jones, and John Bonham and they were on the cover of Led Zeppelin IV."

That hurt him, oh ya, I was so pissing him off.

"Since your testing my knowledge, would you mind if I asked you a question about Led Zep.?"

"Shoot"

"Okay, back when Jimmy Page was still In The Yarbirds what was the song himself, Beck, and Moon recorded?"

He pondered the thought for a moment, for a very very long moment. I had him stumped. A satisfied smile grew on my lips as well as Sam's as the thinking silence grew.

"It's okay Dean, its not that big of a deal."

"Ya Dean, I Mean-"

"Whats that?"

I cut in, pointing at a bridge with cops swarming it like little ants. Dean pulls the car over and reaches into his glove compartment and pulls out fake Federal Marshal I.D.

"Thats pretty illegal don't you think?"

Dean smirks.

"So is using steroids, but do you see people stopping that any time soon?"

"Smart Ass."

He gets out of the car and leans in the window.

"You guys stay here and I'll go check it out."

Without giving me chance to argue Dean heads off tawords the crime scene. Its silent for a few minuets as me and Sam watch Dean talk to a police officer, but I take this as my chance to apologies to Sammy for earlier.

"Sammy,"

"Ya Jenny?"

"About earlier when i flipped out on you, i'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand that this is harder for you than anyone right know and that it will take time for you to cope with, I just hope that, if you do want to talk, that you can come to me and talk about it."

I smiled, nodding at his comforting words but inside I felt terrible because I knew I wouldn;t be able to talk to him about it, ever.

Eventually, Dean returned from his conquest of information.

"So?"

I asked.

"Boy named Troy's car was found but he wasn't in there, just a lot of his blood."

"Do you think it could be our ghost?"

Asked Sam.

"I think its quite possible as this is a road, and dad did mention the killings on a road and I did find out that there has been other disappearances on this road and that right before Troy died he was on the phone with his girlfriend Amy"

"So what do you want to do?"

I asked.

"Well I say we go talk to this Amy chick and see if we can find out anything about what happened to her boyfriend in his last moments."

"Sounds Good,"

Truly agreeing with Dean on this one because I was way happy that we had something to do and would finally get out of this car because If I didn't I think I was going to take one of his caset tapes and rap it around his throat, theroly choking him to death.


	9. Chapter 9

1.9

You Broke My Fall

Lady In White

It seemed that the little tiff Dean and I had back on the high way and at the bridge were gone and all the glares and menacing words that were thrown at one another were forgot, the importance of the job and the lead we had found taking it's place.

I leaned forward, my head floating in between the brothers, and looked at Dean.

"Yes?"

He asked giving me a side glance.

"Just to let you, know I still hate you."

"Oh, don't worry, my feelings havn't change for you either."

"Good."

"Good."

Sammy looked at us like we had four heads or something.

"What?"

Dean and I question simultaneously.

"You guys are unbelievable, you've'e known each other for about 8 hours tops and you've'e already gone through two fights and have declared your hatred for one another."

"Ah, Sammy, what can I say, I know a jack ass when I see one."

"Hey, one I'm not a Jack ass, and two since when dose she get to call you Sammy?"

"Since I can call her Jenny."

"okay, whatever, and our 'relationship' is more of a love hate bond."

"Excuse me? One there is no relationship between us and two its more hate than love sugar."

I heard Sam stifle a laugh at my statement.

"You guys fight like a married couple."

My eyes almost bugged out of my head while Dean choked on his own air.

"Dude, gross, shes totally not my type."

"I agree, I'm not some big boobed dumb blond who thinks the chicken of the sea is actually chicken."

"Hey, Jessica Simpson is kinda hot."

I pointed my finger at my tongue and pretended to gag.

"Guys, thats enough, were here."

"Thank Gawd!"

I jumped out of the impala before Dean could even warn me to shut the door nicely and was already waltzing to the dinner were Amy worked.

By the time Sam and Dean had gotten into the dinner I was already sitting at a table talking to Amy, honestly, how they were able to do this job so long and still be able to find all these leads without getting caught or miss lead still amazes me.

Dean looked at me bug eyed as he sat down next to me.

"Um, sweetie, I know your PMSing but please don't run off like that again, okay."

I glared at him.

"Sure thing pumpkin, just as long as you promise not to jerk off to kiddy porn anymore, then were settled."

He choked once again and looked away. The score stood, Dean zip, Jen three.

"Um, if you guys need more time, I'll come back."

"Oh no, were ready-Amy, Amy Troy's girlfriend?"

Way to go Sammy! go get that information!

"Ya, that's me, h-how did you know?"

"Oh, my brother here, he and I are Federal Marshals and were just up at the bridge, they had mentioned that before Troy...went missing he was on the phone with you."

Amy noticeably began to shimmer at the eyes and I felt my heart go out to her.

"Ya, he was on his way to my house when he said he had to go, and I never heard from him again."

"I'm sorry Amy.'

I said truly meaning it. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, it's just weird ya know, him disappearing on that road, of all roads."

"How so?"

I pressed.

"Well, you know about the legend, don't you?"

I looked at her, truly perplexed.

"I havn't the slightest idea."

"Well, the legend is that this girl was hitchhiking on that road and was killed so know she haunts it."

"H'm, well, thank you for your time Amy."

That was our sighn to leave as Dean got up and started heading for the door.

"What the hell was that back there?"

"Excuse me?"

I could tell Dean was fuming as he peeled out of the parking lot, I think I pissed him off.

"You can't just go in to some place by yourself and start talking to strangers."

"Hold it, your tell me, you of all people, not to talk to strangers? you do that practically every day! and lets get something straight, your not my father, okay, you don't give me speeches about the kiddy rules, got it."

That didn't faze him one bit as I hoped it would, and came back with a witty insult.

"Since were laying out ground rules, I'll say this, your only here because I let you come, an since you are here you need to understand that we are a team, as much as i don't like that, we are and that means we just don't go off asking questions and revealing yourself so easily, got it?"

That hurt, like he was saying that i shouldn't't have be here, that I didn't belong.

"Dean, calm the hell down, that was uncalled for."

"Pull over."

"What?"

They asked.

"Pull.Over!"

Dean yanked the car to the side of the road while I had the door to the car already open and shut and was walking down the road before he even put the car into park.

"Jennifer!"

came Sam's voice but I ignored it.

"Jenny, calm down, he didn't mean."

I spun on my heal, my cheeks burning with anger and sadness.

"Like hell he didn't, he made himself perfectly clear, I don't belong."

"know, come on, I didn't say that."

I glared at Dean.

"then what did you mean?"

He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Well, um, that, it's just been a really long time since theres been three instead of one and I'm not use to that and theres never been a girl who's stuck around as long as you, its just weird."

"Ya well, take a look around our lives are pretty weird."

He smiled, actually laughing.

"Ya, tell me about it."

Sam looked from me to Dean and back to me.

"So?"

"So what?"

I asked, breathing in deep breaths.

"Are you guys good, cause I'm telling you something Jenny, there ain't no way in hell your leaving, sorry but your stuck with us."

I laughed.

"I don't even get a say?"

"Nope."

"Well, in that case, I guess, I'm just tired of the chick flick moments."

I stalked passed Dean, who had this confused look on his face, and sat back into the car.

"Come on guys, were going to the library."

We were at the Jericho Library looking for anything that would give light to the legend Amy had mentioned and so far, I had gotten zip. I slammed my fist on the keyboard and flung my head back, rubbing my temples.

"Theres nothing here about a lady who hitchhiked!"

"No, there isn't so I'll check the bridge, see if theres anything at all about a girl weather it has to do with hitchhiking or not."

Sammy answered. Dean and i hunched over Sammy as he typed in "Death On Bridge in Jericho" and something popped up. Sam clicked on it and instantly the words "Constance Wells commits suicide after tragic death of children." caught our attention.

"That could be it."

Dean voiced what we were all thinking.

"So we go to the bridge and what?"

I asked, getting all excited that we had something.

"We wait and see if Constance shows up."

"Yay, stake out!"

"Dude when is Casper gonna show her translucent ass?"

I asked imitatively. We'd been sitting there for almost four hours and already the coffee was out and Dean had eaten all the M&Ms.

"Do you think we could go look around?"

Dean and Sam shared a glance then got out. I jumped from the back seat and stood next to Dean.

"okay Sammy, you go right and Jen and I will go left."

"Do you think thats such a good idea?"

Sam asked matter-o-factly. Dean placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a shook.

"What are you talking about? were the best of friends!"

i rolled my eyes and began walking to the left of the bridge. He caught up, walking in session with me, looking around for any sign of Constance.

"So?"

Dean broke the silence.

"So what?"

"How you holdin up?"

Okay, where'd that come from?

"uh, just fine."

"Well, thats not what Sammy told me."

"What did he say?"

"That since your families death you haven't even cried."

That stung, he was so damn blunt about it and it was true, I hadn't cried.

"Crying is useless and besides, i wouldn't cry in front of him."

He stopped and flashed the light at my face.

"Why not?He's Dr. Phil, he lives for chick flick moments."

"It's complicated and besides if I was going to tell why you'd be my last choice."

He laughed, ready to say something back when I stopped him and pointed to the railing.

"Dean, it's our Casper."

We started walking tawords Constance only to get a few steps before she did a nose dive of the bridge. We ran to the side and looked over the edge.

"Damn, gone."

"Thank you captain obvious."

Dean glared at me, ready to give me, what I was sure to be a witty come back when a loud rawr erupted from behind us. We turned and saw that the Impala was turned on, the head lights shinning at us.

"Dean, who's driving the car?"

He silently took out the keys from his pocket to indicate that there was no way someone one was driving rather something thing. The Impala lurched forward, coming at us full speed.

"Crap, run!"

Dean ordered. We broke out into a run tawords the opposite end of the bridge but we quickly saw that the car was gaining on us and there was no way we were gonna make it to the end of the bridge so we veered of to he right and jumped over the edge.

I opened my eyes and leaned myself up on my elbows and looked down to see what I had landed on. I found that I had landed on Dean who was just waking up.

"Dean? are you okay?"

"Ugh, no! I can't feel my lower half."

"What?Why?" I asked frantic.

"Cause your fat ass is on top of it."

He grinned, looking up at me. I glared at him, a smile spreading on my lips.

"Are _you_ okay?"

He asked.

"Ya, you broke my fall."

"Jennifer!Dean!"

"Down here Sammy!"Dean yelled.

We saw Sam's head poke over the side with a confused look on his face.

"Are...are you guys okay."

i got up off of Dean and held my hand out for him, he took it and stood up beside me.

"Ya, were good."


	10. Chapter 10

1.10

Sleeping Arrangements

Lady in White

"What the hell happened?" Sam questioned down at us.

"Well, Constance did a nose dive then possessed the Impala and proceeded to run us down..."

"So before she could do such task we jumped over the side and wala, here we are." I finished for Dean.

"Okay, well get up here, it's late, theres not much we can do tonight."

I huffed and began to walk up the steep hill that lead to the main road.

"Dude, you smell like ass."

I said to Dean as I got a whiff of him.

"Pff, your not a bundle of roses either."

"Whatever, I'm tired and need a shower so lets go find a motel."

Sam remembers spotting a motel in the town about fifteen minuets away so we were head tawords the town.

"Aw, come on Sammy, we don't smell that bad."

Dean argued at Sam's distaste of the smell iminating from the pair of us.

"Ya man, stop being such a pansy."

What a little prissy bitch! Oh my gawd, how Sam Winchester could be a girl. I'll admit me and Dean did smell pretty bad but come on, did he need to stick his head of the window? Like full on hair in the win, doggy style? uh...no pun intended.

"I call shower first guys."

"As long as you don't take forever than go right ahead."

"Well thank you Dean for giving me permission."

"Any time."

We soon parked at the Riverdail Motel, a not to shabby place and looking a bit descent. We walked into the office to get our rooms and were met by a very old man drink a Bud and missing some teeth. I didn't like the looks of him.

"Uh three bedder please."

Dean asked the man cheekily as he handed him a fake credit card.

"Morrison, you all havin a reunion?"

"Pardon?"

Sam asked.

"Man rented a room out for the whole month under the same name. You boys lookin' to have some fun?"

"Uh, what?"

I asked, not really understanding what he was getting at. He smiled at me, the sight of his gappy grin made my stomach turn 360.

"Ah, you know plenty what I mean sugar, you look like you would be fun."

Dean intervened, while Sammy pulled me back.

"Alright, know thats enough of that, just book us in that room why don't you."

"Sure thing."

He typed into the computer and handed Dean a key.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing, have fun."

I saw Dean give him a glare that would make his liver melt before turn and ushering us out.

"Can you believe that dewsh bag? calling me a whore, he wouldn't know a whore if she came up and snapped her g-string in his face."

We stopped at the room number while Sam tried to open the door, me and Dean turned our backs to him, talking about the guy back in the office.

"He's lucky Sam held me back, I would of hurt him."

"What could you have possibly done to him?"

"Uh, well, theres punch him."

"And were did you learn to punch?"

"Sam."

Dean laughed heartedly.

"Oh, you poor poor thing, I'll have to teach you the real way to fight."

I quirked an eyebrow at him and was about to defend Sammy's fighting techniques when out of no were Sam yanked Dean into the room, a cloud of dust left in it's wake. I didn't ask question and followed suite, entering the room, and closing the door behind me.

"Wow."

Okay, mewcho creepy-o. The room which was decored at one time in old wallpaper from years past was now the headquarters to the inside of a Winchester's mind. Mr. Winchester had plasters printed papers of legends and notes and missing persons from the Jericho area, showing lines of common attributes between this and that and even Constance was up there and the a paper of the Women In White.

"Looks like dad was way ahead of us."

Dean pointed out the obvious, I decided not to comment because this was pretty serious.

"Ya, and he connected Constance, so if he's been missing for a couple of weeks-"

"He would have already checked out the body and burned it." I finished for Sam.

Dean gave me a side glance. What can I say, Sammy is a good teacher.

"Alright, well, I say we get to bed and tomorrow we'll go talk to the husband."

That sounded like the best plan at that time, not wanting to argue with the fact Dean was barking order and went to my bag and pulled out a pair of black plaid pj pants and a muscle shirt with STYX stitched onto it and for the bathroom.

"I'll only be a few minuets, promise."

Sam nodded and turned back to the wall with all the pictures and notes in it. With that I shut myself into the bathroom and turned on the water, letting it steam up while I stripped. Once inside the shower, I sank to the bottom and held my knees to my chest. I was over whelmed, and was way over due for a chick flick moment, So I cried, and I cried hard. The thoughts of my sisters death, the fact I was on the road with my would-be brother in law and his brother looking for a there father who they've lost contact for the past two weeks with and were in the mist of a hunting down a ghost who kills random men on a slab of concrete who doesn't want to go home and probably killed herself because her children died in there own tube just seemed a little over whelming at that point in time. And the fact that freakin' Dean and I fight like every two second about some serious things and other pretty ridiculous shit as well wasn't helping either. It was at that moment I realized my life was totally effed up.

Once I was finished with crying my eyes out and I was sure that my eyes showed no sign of that occurrence I dressed and walked back out. Dean was bringing in some bags and salting the doors and windows while Sam still stared at the damn wall.

"Showers free."

Dean looked up and squinted at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

He shook his head, pouting his lips.

"Nothin', Styx?"

I squinted at him this time.

"Ya..."

He nodded.

"Good band."

I watched in astonishment as he brushed passed me into the bathroom. What no trivia time for the Jenster? Pff, probably knew I would have whooped his ass cause Styx was one of my all time fave bands ever. Or, he saw through me and knew that I had been crying. I shook it off and plopped down next to Sam.

"Hey Sammy, whats up?"

"Nothin, just looking at my fathers deranged notes."

"Okie Dokie."

"Are you okay?"

I looked at him sternly.

"Ya, fine, never better."

He sighed and got up to rummage through his bag, pulling out a pair of plaid pj pants and a black shirt.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He pulled his shirt of and threw it down, I looked away not really wanting to look.

"It's just that I know your lieing."

"No I'm not, I'm perfectly fine!"

When I looked at him he was fully dressed. He put his hands up in the air.

"Alright, your fine, I'm fine, were all fine, lets just not get into a fight ok?"

I got up and went to the couch in the corner of the room and layed down on it.

"Good night Samuel."

I heard him sigh.

"Jenny, you can't sleep there."

"Ya well, I'm not sleeping with you and the alternative ain't no better so, the couch is my bed."

"Fine, whatever."

I glared into the fabric of the couch as I slowly began to fall asleep. Stupid Sam, thinking he knows me and what can be said to help me. Ya well, guess what buddy, you were in college for law, not tharipist.

When I walked out of the bathroom ten minuets later, Sam was on his computer while Jenny was on the couch.

"Why is she sleeping there? thats gonna mess up her back sleepin on that thing."

Sam looked at Jenny, who jerked slightly and snorted. I smirked.

"What, did you guys get into a fight again?"

"No."

I raised an eyebrow at him and went to my bag to set my dirty cloths in it.

"Yes, you can see it to, she's not okay and she wont talk to me."

I looked at my brother as I walked across the room to my bed and began to pull the sheets back. Jennifer let out a small moan from the couch.

"Sam, what did i say before? she'll call Dr. Phil when she's ready, right know she's putting you on hold, give the girl some time. Know, if this is about the fact you need someone to talk to, hey man, I'm all ears."

"No, I'm fine, I don't need to talk, I'm just worried about her."

"Ya, well, she doesn't think you need to worry about her obviously."

I turned from my brother to Jennifer and gently picked her up, placing her on the bed and covering her up.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, Sammy, I'm being a good citizen and letting her sleep in my bed, I don't think she'll want to wake up to your face in the morning if you guys are still fighting."

He forwarded his eyebrows, the look were he knew I was right and he was wrong.

"Ya, I guess."

He shut his computer and got in bed. I walked around to my side and got in the bed myself, shutting the lights off.

"Good night Sammy."

"Night Dean."

Next to me, Jennifer snorted once more before turning on her side and falling still.


	11. Chapter 11

1.11

Revelation

Lady In White

_Emily.Kelly.Pete.All dead.All burning.Screaming.Dying.There screaming for me.Blaming me.My fault.All my fault.They died because of me._

_Sam.Dean.There dying.Burning.Screaming.All My Fault.They die because of me._

I shoot up and take a long shallow breath as if taking in air is something new for me, and swing my feet over...a bed? My eyebrows forward as I turn and look in back of me to the form of Dean sleeping on his stomach, holding onto a pillow, facing me.

_I thought I fell asleep on the couch?_

I never mind it for know and get up, going to the bathroom to wash some water on my clammy face. I grasp onto the sink and close my eyes. It was only a dream, a nightmare, nothing more, nothing can come of it.

_You've'e had this dream before._

"I know, but-but it was coincidence."

Not really sure of myself.

_Coincidence? that they died? I think not._

I rolled my eyes at myself and walked back into the room.

"okay, so maybe it was a freaky instance of forbidding doom, like moms get about there kids." I whispered to myself.

_After what you've'e learned from Sam, you really think it's some freaky misshapenness of nature?_

I held my head.

"Shut up!God, I'm talking to myself, okay, maybe it's something Supernatural, alright, but i'm not telling them that! there too bothered by there father, besides Sam and Dean burning, could just be self loathing and guilt."

I could'nt believe I was talking to myself but my brain didn't answer back this time because it probably new I was right. I stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at Dean, the moon shown on his face, giving him this,oddly, angelic look. Seeing them burning had to be because of all my pent up anger and sadness I was holding at myself and thinking that Emily, Kelly, and Pete's death was my fault. It had to be. I sighed at myself once more before walking to my side of the bed and quietly getting in.

Lying down, facing Dean, he looked peaceful, like he wasn't some jack ass who thought he was so awesomely cool and he almost looked attractive...GAWD! no, no, not attractive, a stuck up SOB, defiantly not attractive. He moan slightly and shifted, his hand falling on my elbow. I looked at it, studying it, it was ruff and hard, showing scars of past fights and battles, a hand of a fighter. I let it stay there, not pushing it off, letting the contact of my least favorite person slide and slowly fell asleep eventually, though the thoughts of my nightmare that I had had still flashed in my brain and the thought of Dean and Sam burning plagued my mind.

When I woke up that morning at 7, the sun shown through the curtains, blinding me momentarily. After I gained my composer I noticed that over the course of the time I had fallen back asleep I had turned on my side, giving Dean the chance to snake his hand around my waist. I jumped out of bed, not caring if he woke, and stepped away from the bed. Surly enough he woke and lifted his head groggily. He looked at my with on eye.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, se-seven."

He nodded and took my pillow and threw at Sam. It hit him in the head and made him jerk awake.

"Wakie-wakie Sammy, wev'e got a busy day."

Sam looked at Dean with a lazy glare and then looked at me, his eyes softening.

"Are we good yet?"

He asked. Memories of the fight we had last night came back to me. I remember that all he was trying to do was show some compassion and I snapped, and here he was asking if we were okay.

"Ya Sammy."

He nodded, getting up and getting out some clothes.

Dean had layed his head back down and was looking at me.

"What?"

"Why do you look like you've'e seen a ghost, cause if you did, I'll get my shot gun."

I hadn't realized that I was bug eyed, breathing fast, and had my hands crossed in front of my chest.

"I, uh, kinda freaked out cause I woke up in a bed and not on the couch."

Good.Very believable. I couldn't;t tell him that I was freaking out because Iv'e never been touched by man and waking up to his hands on me was just way weird for me right know.

He nodded and got up to go up to go to his bag and pull out some cloths, Sam was already dressed and on his computer. I decided that it was time I myself got dressed and went to my bag by the front door. I pulled out a tight, black, long sleeve Van Halen t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue bell-bottom jeans with rips and tairs here and there.

"I'm gonna get dressed in the bathroom."

"Aw, and here I thought we were gonna get a show."

I glared at Dean, suddenly realizing why I hated him and shut myself in the bathroom.

When I came back out, fully dressed Sam and Dean were dressed as well, looking at something on the computer. I walked up behind Dean and began to read what they were so interested in. It was a legend of a women in white whom in despair after her husband has cheated on her, kills her children and then herself.

"That sounds about right."

I stated the obvious.

"Ya, so we'll ask her husband if he cheated on her then, uh, what?"

"Theres a spell here, it sounds pretty easy."

Sam answered Dean.

"Okay, uh, well, I'm gonna get some breakfast and check on the bridge, Jenny, do want to come with?"

I looked at Dean, was he being nice?

"Uh, ya,yes, sure."

What could it hurt and besides, he wouldn't know the first thing on what to get me for breakfast besides, I kinda missed the car.

"You two behave."

Sam called at us as we exited the room.

Up front, the Impala was way more beautiful and the ride seemed more joyful. I had the window rolled down and Dean had put on some Rush. The sun was shinning and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was like a freaking scene out of a romance movie. Gawd.

Dean turned the radio down, the sudden lowering of "Far Cry" made me look at him.

"Whats wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?

"You and the fact that your hiding things."

"Oh, come on! Haven't I said this, like, a bazillion times before? I'm fine!"

"No,You not, I know what it feels like to lose someone and have to keep your emotions in, it sucks, ya, but you don't have to keep them in, you shouldn't't."

"Oh, what is this? is Dean showing some emotion, he's not such a hard ass as he puts out."

"Shut up, I just figured that if your not going to open up to my brother, that I should try. I know you were crying in the shower last night."

I fell silent, was it that obvious?

"It was that obvious, only if you looked real hard, trust me I know."

I looked at him and sighed.

"So what if I was crying?"

"Tell me why."

"Why would I want to tell you?"

"Fine, don't tell me, I don't care."

"fine."

We fell silent. we were acting like such children. Here he was showing some sort of caring and emotion and I was throwing it back in his face.

"I'm sorry, I-I just don't open up to people that much."

"I know what you mean."

I wanted to tell him ever thing, I needed to tell someone, I needed to. But I couldn't't let my guard down so easily. I was soft at one point in my life, but that time had passed and it seemed I was hard, harder than I should have been, then what was healthy. It seemed the deaths of my sisters and brother in law had broken me some how, and I was close to the edge.

"Look,"Dean's voice broke the long void of silence,"If you don't want to talk, thats fine, but, you mind if I give you some advise?"

"Be my guest."

"Don't let the guilt your feeling turn you into something I know your not."

I looked at him.

"And what would that be?"

"Me."

I could tell that deep down, Dean had gone through the same thing I was going through and it had changed him. I felt like such a baby then because I actually started to cry. I couldn't't help it, it was just this over wash of depressed emotion and seeing Dean actually shed some light on actual emotion just broke that wall.

Dean pulled over to the side of the road and let me cry. I sobbed and whimpered and just went full chick flick on the poor guy. Between my sobs Dean actually brought me into a hug. It was odd, stiff like he hadn't done this kind of thing in a long time. But he held me, so help me God, Dean Winchester held me in his arms as I cried my eyes out. He even whispered sweet, so sweet, so damn calming, words into my ear.

When I pulled back, my eyes were foggy and probably red. Dean had this concerned look on his face as he held onto my forearms. I laughed at my stupidity.

"Whats so funny?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm such a bitch."

"Would you cut it already?!"

I looked at Dean startled.

"What?"

"Let your damn walls fall for just a second God Dammit and tell me why you can't talk to Sam!"

He looked furious as he glared at me. I shriveled against the door, something no one has made me do, well come to think of it no one has made me cry before. I reached for the door knob and stumbled out, walking tawords the motel. I heard Dean get out and start coming after me.

"Leave me alone!"

"No!"

I turned, he was right on my trail, so I picked up speed. I broke into a mad dash. But Dean was too fast and tackled me to the ground. He pinned me down and looked at me.

"Tell.Me."

"No! Get off."

"Not until you tell me why."

He was scaring me to the point I felt tears in my eyes again and like a wave of pain and sadness and regret and anger I let it all spill out.

"I-I-it's all my fault!"

Deans face softened as I began to sob. He got off of me and brought me into a hug, he rocked me back and forth, shhing me and trying to calm me down.

"It's not your fault."

"Y-yes it is!"

"No, it's no ones fault except for the demon."

"No, no, you don't understand!"

"Then make me understand."

"I dremt it would happen! weeks before, I dremt they would die and know there dead because of me!"

I fell into another fit of sobs. Dean held me close, not saying a word this time.

He let me cry for what seemed like for hours until I was finished and stood up. I sniffled and looked at him wide eyed like some child who knows there in trouble. He still had that hard look about him, but he draped an arm around my shoulder anyways and walked us back to the car.

"You know Dean..."

"What?"

"This doesn't change anything about us, I still think your an ass."

I heard an actual laugh errupted from his lips.

"And your still a bitch."

"Good, because I still hate you."

"i wouldn't't have it any other way."


	12. Chapter 12

Note to my faithful readers: okay, lets try and think what a fan fiction is...isn't the fans own interpretation of what ever they are writing about? Ya so, I know my story doesn't got with the show because I don't want to write it word for word, that would plagiarism, and I don't want fans of the story to skim through because they already know whats coming, I changed it up and made it my own, I have a very exciting ending planned, one that Ive had since the beginning and can't wait for you guys to read it, so I know that you may not like some things I do or say or change but guess what, you don't have to read it, you don't have to send me rude comments telling me how much it sucks, just hit the back button, and I know i cant spell, its a problem I have and I try to do as best as I can, just give me some le-way, okay and I promise I'll give you guys the best story I can produce.

* * *

1.12

Partners In Crime

Lady In White

We drove in silence for a while. After her brake down she was very quite, too quite. For as long as Iv'e know her, which was an all time four days, I knew what had happened back there on the side of the road was something not normal for her. I had this thing were I could just read people, call it talent if you wanted, but from what I could tell about Ms. Jennifer Nickel was that she had seen things in her life to make her hard. All her innocence was taken from her at a young age and in replacement of that was a sarcastic shelled front she put out. She had grown to protect her adopted sisters and probably was the sister in high school who beat the shit out of any one who looked at her sisters the wrong way. So when her sisters were killed it sent her into a tornadoe of emotion. Anger, sadness, regret, self hatred, revenge. I could also tell that she blamed herself for there deaths, I knew before she told me, and that she couldntcouldn't, couldest, wouldn't, coolant, could, count, coldest, Clint, shouldn't" / look at Sammy without think that the love of his life was dead because of her.

Back there was me pushing her over the edge and I succeeded in braking down one wall. I managed to put a crack in that shell. I guessed that back there was the first time she's let someone see her cry-ever and that was what was freaking her out the most. She was fearing she was becoming soft and if she did, she would wind up dead as well. But I wasn't going to let that happen. As much as we fought and bickered about stupid shit like music and other things like that I actually found her company rather...comforting. I mean, God, I sound like such a chick, I like that I can talk to someone who appreciates real music and not that modern shit like Panic At The Disco. I liked that she knew about what we did and hadn't yet run away. I just liked her around. I had grown kind of accustom to her hogging the bathroom, her watching the soap operas, leaving her cloths hear and there, she was part of the group I guess. And I swear if you let her or Sammy know this I'll hunt you down and kill you. If she found out that I didn't hate her she would brag about it all the time!

Something else I noticed about Jen was the way she freaked out this morning. She looked scared out of her mind. I had concluded by the way she wouldn't make eye contact with me until we had our argument was that she feared men. I guessed that she had never had a boyfriend, never was kissed, never-never, uh, well, she was a virgin, I knew because she shriveled away when I yelled at her and she flipped when I had apparently rapped my arm around her during the night. She has never know love by the hands of a man. Never.

She reached across and turned the dial until she found a song on the mixed tape she liked which happened to be Faithfully by Journey, and sat back, looking out the window. The window was open so her hair blew in her face and gave her this angelic look, she almost looked attractive. No, no, not attractive, not hot, no, she was like a sister to Sammy, she was like family, she was a bitch, she-oh God.

Thankfully, the bridge came into view so I parked the car quickly and pulled out my fake U.S. Marshall I.D. and got out of the car.

"Stay here, okay?"

"What! let me come."

"And say what? your just and observer, I think not."

I walked away before she could argue which made her curse loudly. I smirked.

Who the hell dose he think he is? Pff, no one, that who. I turned away and looked out the window. I thought of what had happened back on the road. That was way odd for me. No one has made me cry before, no has made me open up like that. But Dean Winchester was able to do what no other could . Was I becoming soft? Could he rap me around his finger if he wanted? No, no, I wasn't becoming soft, no. It's okay, I still hate him and think hes a jerk, bastard, son of a bitch...attractive. No! My mind flashed to when he was holding me telling me that ever thing was going to be okay. I shut my eyes and breathed hard. No, I wasn't attracted to Dean Winchester.No-oh God!

I sudden thump on the car brought me back to earth. I stared in the utmost confusion as Dean was being hand cuffed. I quickly pulled out my cell and dialed Sam.

"Hello?"

"Cops got us, get out of there!"

"Ya, okay, we'll meet up later, be safe."

I hung up as a cop came to my window and tapped on it.

"Ms. could you please step out of the car."

I got out and smiled at the officer.

"Do you know this man?"

I looked at Dean who was smirking at me. I smiled back.

"Yes officer, thats my lover Clyde and I'm Bonny, we planned to ride off into the sunset, but you intervened our plans."

"oh, I'm so Sorry Bonny."

He grabbed my right wrist harshly and turned me around, slamming me into the car rather hard. I let out an 'umph' as my chest began to Wacke.

"Easy there sugar!"

"Hey officer, be careful in the way you handle my wife."

I heard Dean say. I caught his eye and say anger. I felt this weird sensation erupt from my stomach. A tingling feeling. Butterflies.

**Jericho Police Department**

"Bonny and Clyde?"

I grinned at Dean.

"Yes."

He smiled, shaking his head.

At that moment we were hand cuffed to a table in the Jericho Police Department. We had been in their for about an hour and I was becoming really antsy.

"Would you sit still."

"No, these hand cuffs hurt."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Hand cuffs don't always have to hurt."

"Oh, so you like hand cuffs?"

"Yes, there good for many things."

"Kinky."

Suddenly the cop who had slammed me into the side of the Impala came in and looked at us.

"Who the hell are you people?"

"Oh, well I'm Robert Plant and she's Jimmy Page."

I grinned but the cop didn't seem to find Deans rock cuter reference amusing and just glared at us.

"We have great reason to believe that you killed all those people."

"Ya, that makes sense because you usually get four year old murders on your hands."

"Ya, and I wasn't even born."

"Thats true, but we know that there was an older man to your group of five."

I gave Dean a side glance.

"Thats right, we know about your father and brother."

"You don't know the first thing about my father."

I silently placed my finger tips on Deans hand because it was as much as I could do with my hands held down. He was really mad and turning red. The cop threw a small, leather book down. I noticed Deans eyes go rather large.

"This is pretty messed up shit son."

The police man leafed through a few pages and came to a page with two numbers on it, circled, and with Dean's name on it.

"So tell me Dean, what do these numbers mean?"

Dean was going to answer, what was sure to be a cocky remark, when a younger looking police man came in and yelled that someone was trying to break into someplace. With that said, the fat ass cop who was interrogating us ran out, leaving us alone. Without thinking I lurched my head forward and clasped my teeth onto a paper clip placed on a paper in the book. It disappeared into my mouth and came out in one whole long metal piece. I bent over and began to unlock the handcuffs holding Dean and my own hands together. I took the clip from my mouth when the hand was free and began to unlock my other hand while Dean did the same.

"Were the hell did you learn that?"

He whispered as he got up form our seats.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Ya."He snatched his fathers book up,"I would."

"I have my secrets."

When we were sure that no cop was around to see us, we snuck out the window and stood on the ledge.

"Oh crap."

"It's not that far."

Dean jumped down first, landing on his feet. He looked up at me and held his hands out.

"Come on, I'll catch you."

"No way!"

"It's either you jump or you stay here! I'm not really seeing any other options here!"

I glared down at him and with my breath held, jumped down. Dean caught me, like he said he would and place me onto the ground.

"See, told you I would catch you."

"Ya, well, I couldn't be sure."

"What do you mean you couldn't be sure?"

"I don't know you might have saw that as some sick opportunity."

"You think I would stoop that low."

"Yes."

Dean went to argue back but his phone interrupted him.

"Sammy, you good? good, fake 911 call, thats pretty illegal, you did? ya, okay, well, then what?Really, it's possible, alright-Sam?Sam!"

I looked at Dean with worried eyes.

"What?"

"He was on his way to Constance's old home, apparently her husband didn't cheat on _her_, rather the other way around, so Sam thinks, so he was going to the house to try and see if there was anything that could help us when the line just went dead."

"Well, the house is about a half an hour away on foot."

He nodded and walked up to a car and broke the window.

"What the hell are you doing!"

He reached his hand in and unlocked it.

"Get in."

I didn't argue with Dean and got in, scooting over to the passenger seat as he got in and shut the door.

"How far is it in car?"

"About ten Minuets."

"Good."

His hands reached under and ripped out the wires and began to hot wire the car. I looked out the windows for any sign of a police car. I was freaking out thinking that at any moment some one was going to realize we were gone when the car rared to life and we sped off.

When we pulled up to Constance's old house there was big whole in the middle of the porch.

"Crap."

"Ya, crap."

We got out, guns already cocked and loaded and ran for the house.

"Sammy!"

Dean yelled into the giant whole that was made by something, most likely a car and had crashed straight through.

"Dean!"

"Over there."

I point to Sam's hunched form against the Impala.

We ran up to Sam and saw that he was in fact pinned up against the impala by an old table.

"Are you okay Sammy?"

"Ya, good, she's coming back."

Dean and I began to pull on the table but it wouldn't budge. Out of no were I got thrown down to the ground. My back stung with pain as I realized that freakin' Constance had pinned an old cabinet on top of me, locking me underneath.

"Jenny!"

I hear Sammy yell.

"Bitch!"

I hear Dean's voice and some gun shots ring out. I could't see anything I just heard everything as it all went down. When the shots had stopped what sounded like children's voices said in a rather creepy voice"Your home mommy."

Our something along the lines of that, then Constance yelled, screaming in pain and everything went silent.

"hello?" I called out as my back stung even more.

Deans head popped from the side over the cabinet.

"You hurt?"

"My back."

He disappeared and the cabinet was lifted away.

"Can you walk?"

Sam asked.

"I need some help."

Dean grabbed on to my left arm, hanging it over his shoulder while Sammy did the same with my other arm. The brothers set me into the impala and got in themselves. Dean backed the car out and sped off tawords the motel.

"How bad?"

Sam questioned.

I cringed as I twisted in the back seat, trying to get comfortable.

"It hurts, but I think I'll make it."

* * *

We had left Jericho long behind us and were now heading tawords Colorado. Sam had taken a look at there fathers message left for Dean and had concluded that they were coordinates to some desolated place in the woods. My back still stung really bad. Sam had insisted he look at it and after much fuss I allowed him. He told me that there was a bruise forming and a whelp but he thinks its nothing. Ya well, tell that to the pain! Driving down a long stretch of concrete with Black Sabbath blaring from the speakers, the windows open and my feet hanging out as I hummed the beat to Iron Man, Dean banging his head, while Sam was on his laptop, I caught Dean's stare in the rear view mirror. I fully remembered what had happened between us back there and what things I had let him see. Things were different between us, though sudel, things were different and if that difference was good or bad was yet to be seen. 


	13. Chapter 13

1.13

Nightmares

Windego

_I open my eyes, I notice at once that this isn't the back seat of the Impala, its brighter than anything Iv'e ever seen and so beautiful. There dancing in a circle, creating a ring of tall grass around them. There holding hands, swinging and laughing. There angels. Dressed in blinding white dresses. There smiling. There happy._

_Jenny-_

_I hear them call but there lips do not move. They keep laughing and twirling singing._

_Do you remember when we were young, that day in the summer, it was hot, mother and father let us go down to the river to swim-_

_Yes, I remember it so well-_

_Mother warned you to keep an eye on us and you did, but silly us, always dancing, dancing away-_

_Like butterflies, I could barley keep a hold of you two-_

_We slipped, fell into the river-_

_I heard you screaming, you were so frightened-_

_But you came and saved us, drug us out, brought us back to life, doctor said your own lungs could of burst-_

_Better me than you-_

_They stopped then, and turned to face me, there eyes that once were filled with childish play, gleamed yellow._

_Yes! Better you than us! We burn because of you dear sister, our flesh turns to dust over and over again, our screams are unheard!-_

_No!-_

_There smiling something wicked as they come tawords me, there voices taking on a demonic tone, the once blue sky swirling to black, everything fading to black, there dresses as white as angels are soaked with red._

_We burn in hell because of you!-_

I sit up. That sudden light headed feeling comes whooshing back into my brain as the world just seems to stop and you know your lunch is about to revisit you.

"Pull over!"

I yell desperately at Dean, already dry heaving air. He dose a quick right turn of the road, which doesn't help my stomach at all! Before he can even put the Impala into park I'm yanking the back seat door open and lurching myself to the ground as my once very appetizing cheese stake and Pepsi come back out, this time not so enticing to my appetite.

"Jenny?"

Came Sam's worried voice. I feel him come over and pull my hair back, running small, soothing circles on my lower back.

Once I'm done barfing my brains out, I sit back and breath sweet, sweet, non-vomity air.

"What happened?" Sam questions.

"Bad...dream."

"What about?"

"Lolly pops and gum drops."

I get up and find myself a lightheaded and unable to keep my footing. I throw my hands out desperately to catch the side of the car before I fell but instead I caught Dean. His arms rapped around my waist as he steadies me. I grip onto his arms for support and take in deep breaths as I find my footing.

"You ok?"

I look up at Dean to see that his eyes that are usually hard and sarcastic have grown just a bit lighter. Worrisome.

"Uh, ya-yes."

I pull away quickly, that tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach starting to boil again, and find my place in the back of the car.

Nothing was really said after that. Sammy gave me looks that would make any girl who wasn't me melt in there seat, big soulful eyes that glinted in the sun and stared at me with such worry. Like a brother would look at a sister. While Dean stole long stares at me with a hardness like he was trying to hide the fact that I was scaring him.Part of me really wanted to tell them about the dream, but that hard shell I had gown wouldn'tshouldn't" / allow it, so I kept in, as much as it ached and hurt, I kept it in. 

"Sammy, I can't find anything that would tell me what these coordinates mean, I put it into the map but all it is a one big slab of nothing."

"Are you sure, I mean, theres gotta be something-"

"Unless you guys wanna go bear hunting, theres nothing here for us."

"Whadya mean by bear hunting?"

Dean questions.

"Theres mager bear issues in the small town of Grand Junction."

He nods, and parks the car out of a small rangers station.

"What are we doing here?"

"Find out a little more about the bear issue."

"Oh, okay, so what are we Dean, FBI or chip and dale dancers, you cant expect to find out anything more that whats already out there."

He glares at me.

"Were gonna be environmental study majors."

"Ya thats gonna work."

We get out and walk into the office. Dean goes up to the desk and sweet talks one of the women sitting there while Sam and i look at a big pin up map of the surrounding area.

"Are you sure your okay Jenny?"

I smile at Sam, he's so damn worried about me, you shouldn't't be, its not his problem.

"I'm fine Sammy, it was just a bad dream-"

"Ya, one that made you barf your lunch up."

"Well, I haven't had a bad dream in a while, it was just a little jarring."

He looks like he's going to press th matter but Dean, thankfully comes over all cheeky.

"So what did ya get big boy?"

"Girl named Haley's brother has been missing the past few days, so I got her location and were gonna go talk to her."

I squint at him,

"What exactly is this going to do on the subject of finding your father?"

He walk out the door and head for the car.

"Well, my dad obviously wanted us to come here for a reason, and this is what has been handed to us-"

"So we pursue the bear attacks and hope to find you father from there?"

He grins at me and drapes a lazy hand over my shoulders.

"Exactly."


End file.
